Wiggle Town! (TV Series)
Wiggle Town! is a Wiggles short TV Series, based on the video of the same name from 2016. It premiered on 4th July that year on at 7:25am. Each episode is under 5 minutes long, usually centered around one song, similar to Let's Wiggle and Wiggly Songtime!, and contained other brief skits like the latter. The series often aired alongside Emma! Series 1 and Lachy!, which are of similar length, when shown in Canada, where the previous Wiggles short series aired for many years (like Wiggly Songtime!, it aired on Treehouse). It was the first of these short series to air in the US, however, where it played during commercial breaks or in between shows on Universal Kids, around the same time that network premiered Series 2 of Ready, Steady, Wiggle!. Episodes feature no scenes of spoken dialogue (though characters will occasionally speak during songs). One to two songs are featured each episode, and the only recurring segment is Two Fine Gentlemen, wherein two costumed characters are sung about meeting in a lane. In addition to some exclusive music videos, songs from Rock & Roll Preschool, Wiggle Town!, and Dance Dance! appear, with concert clips from The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma Tour. Episodes # The Wonder of Wiggle Town # Twinkle Twinkle # Ballet Time # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around # Emma's Riding Boots # Wiggly Concert # Wiggle Express # Wiggletto # Do The Pretzel # Come On Down to Wiggle Town # Let's Irish Dance # Wags Loves to Tango # Little Dingo # Dance Dance! # Irish Stew # Romp Bomp A Stomp # Henry Likes Water # Opera Singing # Officer Beeples # I Went to the Library # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga # Fruit Salad # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Hot Potato # The Sidewalks of New York # Here Comes a Bear # D-I-N-G-O # Dogs, Cats, Bunnies and Fish # Emma's Yellow Bow # Wiggly Arena # Joannie # Little Sir Echo # Buzz, Buzz! # Rock & Roll Preschool # Lavenders Blue # Tap Dancing Time # Say the Dance, Do the Dance # It's a Beautiful Day # Simon Says # Yummy Yummy # Apples & Bananas # Wiggle Town Dancing Police # Laugh, Draw, Sing Anything # The Little Boat # Broccoli Bunch # Police Plies # Wobbly Camel # I'm Going To Ride My Bike Today # Piano Party # Do the Propeller # It's Okay To Cry # Springtime Credits See here Trivia * The series has never been released on DVD or any digital platform in any country. * Some songs from this series were filmed at the Perth Arena on the Big Show + CinderEmma Tour in late November 2015. * New songs in this series include Wiggletto, Dance, Dance, St. Patrick's Day, Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York, The Bear Hunt, Rubber Boots and A Taste Of Joplin, most of which would be used on The Wiggles' next video Dance Dance!. * There were also new music videos for older songs such as Hot Potato, Brush Your Pet's Hair, Di Dicki Do Dum, Captain Feathersword and Henry Likes Water. * Anthony Field posted a clip of Michael Finnegan filmed in the Music Room set on his Instagram and Facebook account, where he plays the banjo while playing Michael Finnegan himself. Unfortunately, the version never appeared on this show. Gallery WelcometoWiggleTown.png|"Welcome to Wiggle Town" 14642447_1273513126032287_4649794195651082997_n.jpg|The Wiggles PoorOldMichaelFinnegan-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes footage from an unused version of Michael Finnegan Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2016 Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Series 9 Category:New Wiggles